1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel safety control apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly to a fuel safety control apparatus including a safety device for returning or drawing the fuel from the fuel piping or tubing system back to the fuel tank when a vehicle impact is occurred and for preventing the impact firing from being occurred or generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles comprise a fuel pump coupled to a fuel tank with a fuel piping or tubing system for pumping and pressurizing or supplying the fuel to the engines.
When a vehicle impact or a vehicle crash is occurred, many developments have been developed and focused on protecting or locking the vehicle fuel tanks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,967 to Web et al. discloses one of the typical safety locks, especially for vehicle fuel tanks and for preventing the fuel from leaking.
However, the fuel contained in the fuel piping or tubing system may also flow out of the fuel piping or tubing system after the vehicle impact or crash, but the typical safety devices may not be used to return or draw the fuel from the fuel piping or tubing system back to the fuel tank when a vehicle impact is occurred such that the impact firing also may not be prevented from being occurred or generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,493 to Knight discloses another typical fuel system comprising vehicle impact shutoff and comprising a fuel control module adapted to cease fuel pump operation in response to an impact signal without requiring a signal from the engine control module.
However, similarly, the fuel control module may only be used to cease fuel pump operation in response to an impact signal, but also may not be used to return or draw the fuel from the fuel piping or tubing system back to the fuel tank when a vehicle impact is occurred such that the impact firing also may not be prevented from being occurred or generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,705 to Musser et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,177 to Werbelow et al. discloses two of the typical firing circuits for a vehicle passenger restraint system, such as air bags or seat belt tensioning devices, and the typical firing circuits should include one or more initiators or impact detectors for generating an impact signal to actuate or operate the air bags or seat belt tensioning devices. These two prior arts are cited for showing that the impact signals may be detected and obtained by such as impact detectors for actuating or operating the air bags or seat belt tensioning devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fuel safety control devices for vehicles.